


Zero

by 1001cranes



Category: Everworld Series - K. A. Applegate
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One the eve of the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

“I don’t have the time,” Christopher said. “I don’t have time to obsess about you. I don’t have the time to have a sexual identity crisis or deal with your sexual identity crisis or find out if you’re even going to _have_ a sexual identity crisis. I don’t have the time to gain your trust and be your friend and I probably wouldn’t be very good at it anyway. I don’t even have time to ask Jalil. We’re probably going to die tomorrow. We’ve got _shit_ for time. I’ve gotta ask –”

David stepped forward. “You don’t have to ask.”


End file.
